yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
PSY-Frame
フレーム | kanji = ＰＳＹフレーム | furi = サイフレーム | fr_name = Structure-PSY | de_name = PSI-Hülle | it_name = PSI-Struttura | pt_name = PSÍ-Armação | es_name = Armazón-PSÍ | romaji = Saifurēmu | sets = Booster SP: Highspeed Riders (chỉ ở OCG) High-Speed Riders (chỉ ở TCG) }} "PSY-Frame" là một archetype các quái thú QUANG Loại-Psychic ra mắt trong Booster SP: Highspeed Riders. Tạo hình Archetype này dường như là sự tiến hóa của các quái thú "Vylon", vì chúng xuất hiện tương tự nhau, xoay quanh việc Triệu hồi Đồng bộ, chung Thuộc tính QUANG, và những cái tên đều có mẫu tự Hy Lạp. Lối chơi của chúng cũng tương tự như archetype "Genex", với khá nhiều Quái thú Hiệu ứng hỗ trợ một Quái thú Thường chủ lực ("Genex Controller" và "PSY-Frame Driver"). Archetype chủ yếu gồm có "PSY-Frame Driver" và một số "PSY-Framegears" được mặc vào "Driver" để biến hình thành các quái thú mạnh mẽ hơn (các Quái thú Đồng bộ). Lối chơi The core strategy of the archetype consists of a single basic move: Using the "PSY-Framegears" as hand traps to disrupt the opponent's moves while Special Summoning themselves alongside "PSY-Frame Driver", performing a Synchro Summon during the opponent's turn with "PSY-Frame Circuit" if possible. The archetype also gains banish centered additional effects with "PSY-Frame Overload" and the Synchro Monsters, "PSY-Framelord Omega" and "PSY-Framelord Zeta", allowing the player to manipulate their own banished cards while banishing the opponent's to further disrupt their moves. The hand trap effects of the "Gears" together with these quick banishing effects can have a great impact on the opponent's strategy, countering many moves they could perform. Being a Synchro and banish centered Psychic-Type archetype, "PSYFrame" has great synergy with general Psychic support such as "Esper Girl", "Psychic Feel Zone", "Bright Future" and "Past Image", for example. Điểm yếu The archetype's dependence to "PSY-Frame Driver" makes it vulnerable to cards such as "Prohibition". Furthermore, the effect of the "PSY-Framegears" require the player to control no monsters to be activated, so unless you use the self-banishing effects of the "PSY-Frame" Synchro Monsters during your opponent's turn, you usually won't be able to trigger more than one "Gear" per turn. This also makes "PSY-Frames" a tricky archetype, because while they can disrupt the opponent's moves acting as hand traps, they are also dependent to the opponent's moves, meaning that if you don't have the right "Gears" in the right moment, you might not be able to trigger their effects. Since all the "PSY-Framegears" are Hand traps cards like "Mind Drain" and "Debunk" can stop the deck dead in its tracks. This archetype is also vulnerable to cards that can Special Summon monster(s) to your side of the field, such as Black Garden, Grinder Golem, etc., since your opponent can play normally while you control a monster and just leave that monster alone until they are prepared to counter the PSY-Frame monster on your hand. Các lá bài Kiến nghị Tản mạn * Trong tên tiếng Nhật của chúng, tên "PSY-Framegear" gồm một mẫu tự Hy Lạp viết thường để chỉ tên của chúng trong khi tên của "PSY-Framelord" gồm các mẫu tự Hy Lạp viết hoa. * Archetype PSY-Frame này có thể là được tham khảo tổng hợp từ Kamen Rider, hoặc là từ Heisei Era Riders (những người có năng lực khác nhau dựa vào biến thể/trang bị khác nhau), hay theo show Kamen Rider 555 (cũng có dùng mẫu tự Hy Lạp trong chủ đề của phim). Category:TCG and OCG archetypes